Kryptonite
by KitsuneGoukaYasha
Summary: A songfic based off of the 3 doors down song. The final battle forces Inuyasha to finally make a decision.


_I took a walk around the world to _

_Ease my troubled mind _

Inuyasha walked through the dense trees, trying to distract himself. His mind was troubled by the words that Kikyo had spoken to him not moments before.

_**"Our fight with Naraku is drawing to a close. He has collected all of the remaining shards. When the time comes, will you follow through with your promise?"**_

_I left my body laying somewhere _

_In the sands of time _

Inuyasha jumped up into the branches of the God Tree, hoping to gain some comfort from its familiar embrace. Funny that the tree he had almost died against was one of the only things that comforted him in this life.

It was obvious what Kikyo had been asking of him, as she floated away in the grip of her soul collectors. She wanted him to go with her to hell when everything was through. Months ago he would have brashly declared that of course he would go with her, but now. . .

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon _

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah _

Kagome. She had changed everything for him. How could he ever dream of leaving her. She had always been by his side and while he could never admit it he loved her. He recognized his love for Kikyo as puppy love, born of her tolerance of him when everyone else had shunned him. But Kagome loved him for who he was. As a hanyou. But could he break his promise to Kikyo?

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon _

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

Dark clouds floated across the moon. Something evil was coming, Inuyasha could sense it. His feeling for Kikyo no longer blinded Inuyasha. He knew this darkness had something to do with Kikyo's visit. The final battle was coming and he would soon have to make a choice.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

It wasn't that he minded what happened to him. All he cared about was Kagome. He wanted her to be happy. To always be by his side, but how could she remain there if he was dragged down to hell with Kikyo?

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman _

Would she stand by his choice if he kept his promise to Kikyo? Would she still worship him as her protector if he broke her heart once again?

_If I'm alive and well, will you be _

_There holding my hand _

And what if he decided to stay with her. Once the jewel was gone, would she feel any reason to stay on this side of the well? Would she return home and leave him behind or would she stick to her promise and stand by his side?

_I'll keep you by my side with _

_My superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

No! He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't. Kagome loved him and he loved her. He didn't care what it took. He would keep her by his side, even if he had to follow her to the other side of the well to do it.

_You called me strong, you called me weak _

_But your secrets I will keep _

Kagome walked through the forest looking for Inuyasha. She had seen him running off after Kikyo's soul collectors. Tears hung at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She recalled all the times Inuyasha had compared her to Kikyo, finding her weak and pale in comparison. Even so, she had stood by him, and kept all of his secrets, doing her best to protect him.

_You took for granted all the times I _

_Never let you down_

He always saw her as weak. Ever time she had tried to protect him, used her spiritual powers to help him defeat his enemies had been overlooked. No matter how rude and hurtful he could be she had always remained by his side.

Kagome was drawn from her thoughts as she felt the powerful sensation of the jewel shards. It could only be Naraku and from what her senses were telling her, he was in the direction Inuyasha had run off to.

Kagome set off at top speed, praying against all hope that Inuyasha was ok. She knew he was tough but usually he at least had the help of his friends to back him up.

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if _

_Not for me then you would be dead _

Kagome could see Inuyasha facing off against Naraku in a clearing up ahead. As she got closer she could see the torn state of his fire-rat robes and the faint lines of blood that ran across his body. Kagome was shocked to see that Inuyasha's sword lay on the other side of the clearing at Naraku's feet. So focused was she on Inuyasha that she didn't notice the roots at her feet as she stumbled over them. She fell forward as Naraku took notice of her and decided to take advantage of her mishap to send on of his many tentacles flying towards her.

_I picked you up and put you back _

_On solid ground _

Inuyasha was beside her in a second. He caught her before she even had a chance to hit the ground. Clawing away the tentacle before leaping away and setting Kagome down further away.

_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman_

"Inuyasha" Kagome murmured as he stepped away from her. Silver hair floated through the air as Inuyasha snapped his head around to look at her. Kagome gasped slightly in shock at the red eyes staring at her. Purple markings etched their way across his face and elongated fangs poked their way out of the corner of his mouth. Before Kagome had a chance to properly react, Inuyasha was gone in a flash of red. She had almost forgotten about Naraku in her shock that Inuyasha had transformed. Even more shocking was that he had saved her despite his being a full-demon.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha dashed around Naraku, landing blows and dodging tentacles almost as fast as his older brother. Despite his increased speed and strength, the power of the jewel kept Inuyasha from being able to do any real damage to Naraku. Recognizing this, Kagome crept forward from the shadows Inuyasha had placed her. He might not be able to do any lasting damage, but the hanyou turned demon was keeping Naraku's full attention.

Kagome was behind Naraku and she could see the almost complete jewel shard in front of her. Kagome's hands began to glow a faint pink as her powers pooled there and she gathered up her courage. Stabbing her hard forward into the miasma that was surrounding Naraku, Kagome grabbed the jewel shard and yanked it out, purifying Naraku as she did so. Naraku let out an astonished scream as her purifying powers ate through him from behind and Inuyasha's claws tore at him from the front.

_If I'm alive and well will you be _

_There holding my hand _

In mere moments, Naraku's body lay as a pile of dust on the ground, the now purified jewel shard in Kagome's hands. She looked up to catch Inuyasha's still red eyes. The fear she had felt earlier by his transformation had evaporated, replaced with the fact that he had yet to attack her and had in fact saved her life. Stepping forward, Kagome reached out to take Inuyasha's hand. His eyes slowly faded to gold as he looked down at their linked hands and then back up at Kagome. The sight of Kikyo making her way into the clearing distracted both. Kikyo glanced at their linked hands before facing Inuyasha.

"I see you have kept your promise to kill Naraku. But what about your other promise Inuyasha?"

_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might _

_Kryptonite _

For the first time in his life Inuyasha did not hesitate when it came to the decision he always knew he had to make. Tightening his grip on Kagome's hand, Inuyasha looked Kikyo dead in the eye.

"I love her Kikyo and I refuse to leave her." Kagome was taken aback by the words. He loved her? And this wasn't some possibly false promise, whispered in private before he ran back to her. He was declaring it loud and proud to Kikyo herself. Kikyo glared at the two of them and then at the still glowing jewel shard in Kagome's hand.

"Don't think this is over yet Inuyasha," she declared as she disappeared back into the woods.


End file.
